


Into the Forest

by Gunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Coma, F/M, Happy Ending, Lady Belle, Soul Bond, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunter/pseuds/Gunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before his wedding, a lonely spinner find himself married, to a ghost. Now He will have to find a way to save his new intended and his marriage. Because fairy tales sometime come true right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACCORDING TO THE PLAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raereagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raereagirl).



> Happy Rumbelle Secret Santa!!!! I hope you like this fic as much as i loved your promp. I have all the story writed but i will update chapter by chapter because i'm evil. By tomorrow night you will have the full story.
> 
> Sorry for any misspelling, English is not my mother language and i don't have a beta.
> 
> Happy Holidays Rachel!!
> 
> Promp: Woobie Rumple, Belle, Corpse bride.

How was the path again? Left the first two intersections, and then right in the weird shaped tree? or it was left? maybe only he found weird that tree or there was a weirder tree around in some place?

He was lost.

Rumpel let that knowledge sink on his stomach trying to calm the fear. No! he had to find his way in this forest, he could not...he would not give up! he would find his way around the thick forest surrounding him!

If he had go back directly to home he wouldn't been in this problem but Milah…

A bright smile made his way into the spinner face. Milah wanted flowers from that part of the forest, at last those he had found, for her wedding flower crown tomorrow. She was going to look beautiful with the lovely white flowers, intertwined in her dark looks. Looking down to the bouquet a weary sigh escaped his lips, they were going to look beautiful if he put them on water soon … and if he found his way back home because if not no only the flowers will die, his wedding wasn't going to take place and then.

Oh God no, no ,no!!!! Milah was going to hate him if he let her stand up! and the her family will go back on the wedding contract and no “master guild”, “great spinner”, “has a home” and all that blah, blah nonce that her family gushed about in hopes to change her mind will help him. She will see that he wasn't good enough to be her husband. He already know that he wasn't the brave adventurous, worldly man he was sure Milah wanted.

This wasn't the way he had wanted things to go.

Growing up with two aunt who liked to tell him stories, all off them with heroes, true love and happy endings, have made Rum grow up with the idea that he would find someone one day that person would be his true love, or at last fall he will fall in love with her first and marry later. But then, after his aunts passed away, and he became a excellent yet lonely spinner, he realized things may not work in the magical way that tales describe.

Reaching the forty some and completive alone, he decided to enter in one of those cold and awful contracts so popular this days: arranged marriages.

It was easy, he was and alone and cowardly spinner, yet he had worked hard to gain a name outside his father shade. After looking in the town he finally found a girl he could grow to love, and his father was all to eager to marry said girl. And so he became engaged to Milah to his relive and her anger.

To say she was not happy when she found out was an statement, and in the first visit she found her way to let him know that not only he didn't have any of the qualities she was looking in a husband, but she also didn't even would grant him a chance. Rumpel was ready to give up but her father say that he should give her time, her family would intercept in his favour.

The other visits where, let's say better. She was cold and distant to any kind of conversation when she was at home, sometimes he go only to find she had leave and nobody knew where. Not a day passed with the spinner wanting yet dreading the cancellation of the wedding. He was uncomfortable in her house, always leaving thinking he had to call all of this off, but then he get home, dinner alone, sleep lonely, and wake up more lonely to have breakfast with himself and he just couldn't. Anything will be better than this.

The day was almost here and the situation wasn't better. Milah didn't talk to him if necessary. They still were practically strangers. He should have his vows by now, but what do you promise to someone you don't know? It was a disaster to say the last. He was ready to finally man up, send everything to hell, embrace his destiny and get a cat or 25 to ease his loneliness when something changed.

Milah, out of her own will, search him out.

\- So, tomorrow is the big day - she smiled, smiled to him!

\- yes - what an idiot he is. However she didn't seem reprieve, and keep talking.

\- I know i hadn't been on my best behaviour lately- she seemed contrite. so she had a better behaviour! - It's just difficult to me you know? one day they just told me “you are getting married so accept it” and i.. - she was getting angry again, rumple was ready to hear how he wasn't what she wanted when her attitude changed inexplicably again.

\- Anyway what i wanted to tell you is that tomorrow everything is going to be over...you know the wait for the w-wedding and i have a request to do to you

\- yes? - keep monosyllable Rum, really! well at last she was talking and seemed happy.

\- There is a tradition i know you know about: the groom bringing flowers to the bride in the big day...

\- yes, of course - ha, nail it! two words together, you are getting better genius.

So she had give him the indications to get the flowers, that being truthful he had forgotten in a beginning he had to provide, in the middle of the forest. The only problem it was that he had to get them now because the wedding was in the early morning.

So he listened carefully to the direction she gracious gave him, and thanked all the good for the full moon on the sky. It wasn't long before he got lost, even following Milah's directions to a fault. He found out of sheer luck the flowers, or at least he hoped this were said flowers, in a nearby bush but he wasn't as lucky as to find the pat back to the village.

Listening to the wild fauna hidden behind the deep rows of trees the spinner started to wander around hoping against hope to find his way out this labyrinth.


	2. THE WEDDING VOW

The Moon keep her track on the night sky, finally reaching the peak that marks midnight.

And he was still in this blasted forest! Rumpel had pass for all the possible felings, his mind plagued with all the possible outcomes always stirring to the bad ones. Many things could eat him in these forest, or worse. He have to get his mind out the gutter...

His wedding! well the wedding he will have if he gets out. Was he ready for the ceremony? well as ready as he will be. Cloths? washed and ready in his home. House clean and ready to receive his bride. The flowers who started his passing for this hell, well they were dying but he have them so he would just check the item in his mental list. Is there something missing? besides him that's it.

His vows!! He shouldn't have left them to the last minute.

Well let's see, what did he know of Milah? not much really. All the information he had gathered was from her family and friends, and the town gossip. All he knew is that she always had wanted adventure, more in life than just a home and children, always wild his future wife. He knew she liked to get lost in the town, or from them since nobody knew where she hide.

He doubted words of a homely life would appeal her, most likely the contrary if he believed the stories about Milah’s love for freedom and danger. Promises of providing her were likely to make her angry and storm of the church for the same reasons before mentioned. And love and devotion weren't fitting, he hoped they will reach that point in some moment but now was not the time.

That not only eliminated the standard vows it also make him realize how different the two of them were. Well it was late to think of such matters at the moment.

Maybe if he made some little changes to said vows? not much, just enough to fit in the words he hoped Milah wanted to hear. He could work on how to fulfil them later.

Coming to stop in front of one of the trees he deposits his flowers and started to recite:

_"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows._

_Your life will never be boring, for I will be your adventure._

_With my …. love, I will light your way in the world._

_With this promise I-I ask you to be mine."_

Dropping his head in a deep reverence, he suddenly noted how the atmosphere had changed around him since his speech started.

Silence befall on the forest, not a single creature make noise. Even the wind died in the top of the trees. The time simply seemed to stop. Rising his eyes he realized he suddenly wasn't alone. There was a woman in front of him.

She was stunning for lack of a better word, with lovely yet haunted looks. Waxen coloured skin and big cerulean eyes that somehow make his heart beat faster, contrasting with the long luscious locks of brown hair falling from an stylish bun.

\- I do - the sweet melodious voice reached his ears and take a moment to register. It was then when his brain make him realize the surreal of the situation.

Where did she get out? She couldn't appear out of nowhere, but then how was that he didn't hear her footsteps or sense her presence before? She was smiling at him and abashed, he let his gaze drop to the ground again. Only to note that the moonlight cast his shadow in the ground but not hers. The fear froze his blood

\- How?...- His could hear his heartbeat in his ears, as loud that he could swear she could hear it too, as his words died.

He suddenly remember the stories from his childhood, those of creatures who make people disappear in the pats near the forest. Everyone said that these forest were enchanted. Rum didn't know if he believe it or not, he wasn't going to wander around the forest at night, spirits or not. Well he believed those tales now.

Taking a step back for each of her steps forward, he started to run with no sense of direction. Only away from her. The forest however impaired his escape, the bushes and low branches of the trees scratched his cloths, tugging and making him trip and fall on the ground every few steps. Looking over his shoulder, the woman was closer he thought she will be by now.

It seemed like none of the things around her touched her being or hinder her way. The moon exalted her figure, clad in a delicate dress, creating a halo around her form. The hair that escaped the bun on the back of her was a disarrange mess, floating in the wind around her. a smile graced her lips making her look beautiful and kind beyond measure.

It was a vision, a fae of the forest. His inspection of her make him stop. Despite his fear he felt drawn to her, rotted on his spot as the forest spirit advanced over, coming to a stop in front of him.

Looking up into his face with those blue pools of water she had for eyes, she tiptoe trying to reach his face.

\- Wait no…- a deep raspy plea leave his lips before a cold breeze wash over his body and she closed the space between their lips. The world went black.


	3. MET YOUR BRIDE

He began to stir of his slumber. Weird dream he had! It seemed so real. He started to take slowly on his whereabouts as the sense of dread came back to him.

He was still on the forest, bad sign. He was currently been, creepily, seen by a stranger. That quickly started him awake, sitting up suddenly he felt a pang on the back of his head from the fall.

\- Good you are finally awake! - a beautiful smile formed in her beautiful face, really people shouldn't be this handsome. But then she wasn't exactly a person was she? - I was getting worried..

\- What are you? . a pitiful broken voice, his?, asked stopping the beauty on her tracks.

\- Well I Belle your new bride of course!

\- Bride?!

\- Yes, and i had to admit that you said your vows beautifully. I really loved the improvements you make to them

He had to get out of this forest and away from her now. Get back to his life and forget this ever happened. Yes, get back to normal safety. The only question was how? he had already lost himself in this place enough to know he wouldn't get out without help.

\- You are very quiet my dear, it´s there something wrong? Did you hurt yourself when you fall? - his brid .. .Belle asked with a concerned tone. what a sweet girl really, it was a pity.

\- No, it just I'm thinking how to leave...the forest you know - he finished quickly, better not get on her bad side if he was going to get out of here.

Belle face broke in the biggest and most beautiful smile he had ever see, there was a mischievous spark in her eyes that was just charming and lovely. Maybe if things had been different….No, focus on the plan idiot!

\- Oh don't worry my dear. I know how, i spend enough time here as to find all the places that allows us to get out.

Standing up he followed the vision around the labyrinth of trees. Quickly they reached the place they had met as Belle loved to point out. His flowers were still there, were they had fallen on the ground when he run. Some of them were missing, he considerate to pick them up. Should he give them to Belle now? Dead flowers for a dead wife, tragically fitting really.

\- Those are for me?- As she saw him jump she shot him a smile - Sorry I didn't want to startle you. The flowers, they are pretty

\- Em, yes? There is a tradition, you know of it?, The groom bringing the flowers to the bride in the day of the wedding. What…

She tried to reach for the flowers, but her hand just passed through them. Like burned, Belle hand just retire as her expression change for one of deep sorrow.

\- You are a ghost? - way of pointing out the painful truth! The hurt on her eyes hit it him deeply- Sorry, i didn't mean…

\- No! it alright. You are my husband now, you should know about me...Now that i think about we both should know more about each other. Why don't you start.

\- emm, i don’t know what to say

\- Come on, let's start with something simple.

\- I don't know… I- I'm not very interesant

\- Don't’ say that! i’m sure you are amazing - she sounded so honest on her belief, it make him smile  - Okay then i will start. I'm Belle, i love to read books of any kind and shape, drink tea in the afternoon with two sugar cubes and milk. What's that face?

\- Seems a little too sweet to me, two sugar cubes and milk?

\- I like it sweet, a gather you don't?

\- I like it with lemon.

With that the conversation soon floored. It was easy to talk to Belle. She was curious and full of questions, yet she listened in a respectful silence when he specked waiting for her time to formulate them. In the end those questions extracted the full story of his life out of him, and far more information that he had ever give anyone.He was just on the edge of telling her of Milah when they reached the end of the forest.

Belle smiled, he had come to cherish those smiles in very little time. it was a pity they were doomed to end, he and Belle had seemed really compatible. There was just something between them that it felt just right.

No, he wasn't entertaining the idea of maintain his marriage status to a dead woman, of course he wasn't. Luckily Belle distracted him.

\- There is the Village!

Yes, there was the village but not his village! This place was far bigger than his village, more like a city in fact.

\- Sorry where are we?

\- Avonlea of course!

Across the forest from his home it turn out to be. And just as he realised this another discovery make his stomach churn: the sky was lighting up.

 

 


	4. TRUTH AND LIES

\- How would i know you didnt meant this village? - He hear Belle said beside him. It wasn't the first time she had say so, but he was too worried trying to find a solution to answer her. - Besides i need you here, we need to go to the… 

\- The only place i need to go is home! - he abruptly interrupted her, his distraught of the full situation catching up with him- it just getting late and i'm not going to made it on time

\- Late for…?

\- My wedding - That's it, there was no point in keep the secret from Belle any more. He expected many outcomes but for Belle starting to laugh wasn't one of them.

\- Oh my, i believe you hurt your head worse than i thought with the fall, we are already married! - Oh dear…

\- No - be brave rum, just tell her - Mi w-wedding to Milah, she is my intended

\- No, I'm your wife, i don't know who this Milah was but she is not your intended. - Belle face clouded, the anger was evident in her eyes. She looked wonderful alive and if he weren't so tired and annoyed at the moment he would have noted thus.

\- Look I'm promised to her, I'm sorry but i need to get home in time for the wedd…

\- NO! you marry me, you pledge yourself to me!

\- It was an accident! I would have never marry you.

A sob escaped her. Suddenly all the anger depart Rumpel leaving only shame at his words. Belle didn't deserved this, she had been good and kind all the time to him although the situation and the fact that they just met . Better than many people he had know for years. She turned away from him, giving him her back she started to run back to the forest

\- Wait i didn't mean, wait Belle come back! - running behind her he stopped a few steps before the forest. He should apologies really, but Rum couldn't find words for such thing nor had the time to lose himself again He had deeply hurt her, and it also had hurt himself in the process.

Turning around he started to walk in direction to Avonlea. He had to go home.

* * *

In the end the plan was quite simple he had to go to the port, and find a ship willing to sail up the river in time to take him home as soon as possible. So to the pier he directed himself. After asking indication to some early workers he found the pat quite easily.

He should be glad, there was a chance to get back early, get married and pretend nothing ever happened. But the fact was that something did happened. He disappointed Belle. He shouldn't care, they barely know each other and yet it was as if he had known her all his life. There was an easiness in their interactions, a pull between them that was undeniable.

He had to admit that he felt very attracted to her, the full of her: her melodious voice, her radiant smiles, her kindness, the way her face soften when he looked at him. The last one just make him feel warm inside and ridiculous happy. And now that she wasn't here, there was just empty.

But he had to go back home and fulfil his duty. Reaching the pier he was glad to se une ship full of movement replacing supplies. Getting on board of the ship was easy, the sailors barely registered his presence, too engrossed on their work. He only had to find the captain and ask …

\- YOU! what on earth are you doing here?! - Turning around he came eye to eye with Milah.

\- Milah what…- How had she know he was here?

\- So this is the man? you were right he seems pathetic - a rough voice talked behind her - Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Rogers. Now, what are you doing on my ship?

Before he could answer him Milah started to speak again.

\- I'm not going back rumple, i don't know what you expected but I'm not marrying you! So if you make all this way just to stop me, you better get lost on the forest again.

Since seeing Milah back all had been confusion on the spinner mind, but the last part take him out of his stupor. How had Milah know he had been lost in the forest? unless she…

\- You gave me the directions wrong on purpose!

\- You don't say genius - Killian answer laughing behind her.

\- Yes, it was a plan you see? Summarizing once you get lost i told my father about it, how you seemed to leave from the wrong path. He quickly form a searching party once he checked you were not in your house, leaving me time to pick up my stuff and get the hell away from that hell.

\- So you just left everything behind for what?

\- Adventure, freedom, and well ... Killian was a lucky extra. He is the man i would love to call husband, not some cowardly nobody like you!

He should be sad or angry he was sure. But for some reason there was only pace. He was done with Milah, he never truly had a chance, but he didn't care any more. Since meeting Belle he realised how utterly foolish his arranged marriage had been. He was going to fulfil his duty of course. But now that he didn't had to he fell lighter.

\- Don't worry, i had no intentions to get you back to home. Sorry for taking so much of your time. Have a good life.

Rum was quickly to leave the dumbfounded pair, and leave the boat. Surely they were expecting more fight from him, he really didn't care anymore. A new mission was on his mind: he had to find Belle.

He was making his way to the forest when a slip of conversation between two maids stopped him in his tracks.

\- …. Lady Belle, poor child. She was such a charming girl even if a little odd - they seemed to be gossiping before going to work.

\- She is still asleep? It had been weeks since her fiancée bring her back! - They couldn't be speaking of him and Belle could them? Approaching them he interrupted.

\- Sorry, I couldn't help but hear. What happened to Lady Belle?

\- Don't you know? She came in a deep sleep from a haunting trip with her fiancée and some people from the court. She had not wake up ever since. - The elder looking of both answer

\- Witchcraft they say! - her companion put on in a low voice, as to not be heard, even if they were alone in the street.

\- Nobody know how to wake her! Apparently her fiance's true love's kiss didn't worked.- the woman continued - The servants from the castle say that a Fairy was summoned and she advised to let the nobles have a chance then, trying to wake her that's it. But until the moment none of them had any luck.

\- Thanks. Good Day.

So maybe, maybe Belle wasn't dead after all. He didn't get his hopes high, it may not be his Belle the maids were talking about. There was only one way to find out. He walked as fast as he could back to the forest.


	5. INTO THE FOREST

Finding Belle was more easy to say than made. The forest was gigantic, and he had already lost his way there. Maybe if he called her? Rum wasn't sure if Belle would answer him, she really was very angry the last time she saw her. Well it wasn't as he had many choices.

Looking and calling for Belle, the spinner started to inverse himself into the forest again. After a while he reached the obvious answer or Belle didn't wanted to be found, or his plan was as terrible as his sense of orientation. He really hoped it was the first option. Taking a deep breath he resorted to his last chance.

\- Look Belle, i don't know if you can hear me or if i am just talking to the trees. The truth is that i'm sorry. I was wrong- He stopped hoping to hear from Belle, but nothing but silence reach his ears- i-i was willing to fulfil my duty to Milah and forgot my duty to you. You are my wife, and i want to help you. I was coming from town when i hear about you? Are you Lady Belle? If is there any way to help you i want to try

\- Why? - The voice came from a close place, but he couldn't find the source - Because it's your duty? What happened to go home?

\- The is no reason for me to go home anymore - silence. she wanted him to elaborate surely - Milah ended the engagement

Suddenly Belle was in front of him. She looked angry, he really needed to find a way to apologies better, but she was here!

\- So she leave you and suddenly you remember that you have a wife you pledge yourself to!

\- The vows only apply “till death us do part”, and you are already dead - He shouldn't tease her, but she looked so beautiful when angry. Well she always looked beautiful but angry even more.

\- But I'm NOT dead!

\- So YOU are Lady Belle

\- Yes - she seemed be fuming

\- And you are engaged too if i may point out - that still sting a little bit, but she was married to him. And he hide Milah before so it would be hypocritical to be angry for hidden lovers in her part.

\- No, yes, not like that! I don't love him. It's an arranged marriage

\- I didn't love Milah either, and it was also an arranged marriage. But it was my fault. - That seemed to placate her. Sure she was still annoyed but he could also see curiosity about the issue. She seemed to want to talk about, but in the end talked about something else.

\- I thought you could help me, but then you leave me. I was sure you were going to be the one to wake me up. - with a deep sigh she continued - maybe it's better if i tell you the full story. My father he, he is a good man you see? but sometimes he could be really stubborn. He just want the best for me, but his advisors put ideas on his mind on how to raise me. Most of the time he shut them out that was until last year. I don't know how but they convince him that i should get engaged, and they found the perfect candidate Sir Gaston.

\- I get you don't like him?

\- Oh no, I hate him. He had always been the epitome of all i found awful on people, but he was convinced that he is a gift to earth, womankind, and my true love. He is certainly not by the way. Anyways the arranged was made, and he was sure i had finally get up my “pretentious ways” and finally see him as my true love. When i made very clear that i would had nothing to do with him, arranged marriage or not, he stormed angrily out the castle. I thought that was going to be the end of the marriage but he came back within the week. The haunting party he organized, and that my father oblige me to attend, was just a ruse. Soon he got me alone. His idiotic plan was to throw some sort of magic powder and then wake me up with a true love kiss.

\- He dared to kiss you?! - jealousy filled him, how dare that low sort of man to attack and kiss his wife?

\- Yes, to show me that he was the one.- She go on the story with a sarcastic smile on her face - Nevertheless to say it didn't worked. I really don't know how is that i'm here, must be some sort of after effect of the magic i assume. The true is none could see me or hear me until you came around. I know it may sound silly to you, and that we don't know each other but I know Rumple, i know deep in me that you are the destinated to me, my true love, my soulmate.

Rum felt his throat constrict. He had never been trusted so completely in such an important matter. It was elating and scary as hell at the same time.

\- Belle I will help you

\- You will? - she seemed surprised, as if he could leave her alone after all this.

\- And I- I will be honoured to be your husband if you are still willing to try?

Her blinding smile was all that he needed as an answer.


	6. SAVING BELLE

A rotund NO from the guard was all he got from the palace guard. Only nobles and court functionaries could enter the place.

No reasoning, petition to see Lord Maurice, or begging reached the soldier in the minimal. They finally leave when the man threatened to throw the spinner to jail i he keep bothering.

\- Well, that could have gone better

\- Typical of my father. Only nobles could try to kiss me awake? as if titles mattered something in the matters of the heart! We are going in anyways.

\- Are you sure of this?

\- If they don't allow you in, then we are going to find a way in - Belle answer resolute to her husband - I will have you know that there is no one who know this hall better than I. I can easily get you inside without being noticed.

* * *

Truthful to her word they navigate the castle without a soul to hinder their progress. Finally after much looking around, and almost being cached a few times, they found the chamber that guarded Belle only to find she was not alone.

Lord Maurice, Gaston and the full court where there.

\- I'm so sorry sir but its need to be done - one of the elder minister was talking to Belle’s father even when the last one didn't seem to pay him any attention. He only focus on the altar where his daughter lay - If Lady Belle never wakes up the people will be protected!

\- Yes sir, the people is our major concern - another piped up

\- You should listen to the Maurice - Gaston tried to falsely console the lord - If i couldn't wake her then no one can. Besides were she wake up, we will have married and the control of this lands would have been mine on your depart anyways

\- Over my dead body!! - a full ranged Belle stormed on the room charging to her father - I'm here papa! i alright, don't you worry. You don't have to pick a new heir, much less that backstabbing idiot!!! papa please

Nobody seemed to see or hear her just as she had trust him in the forest. He keep seeing for a while as Belle tried and failed to be listen until the frustration bring tears to her eyes. That's it.

Gathering up all his bravery Rumpel enter the room and make himself visible for everyone on the room. A pair of guards seize him immediately and he let them.

\- Who are you and what do you believe you are doing here peasant? - one of the ministers asked

\- Who cares take him away from here now! - Gaston answer dragging his sword, as if he represented any danger really.

He could see Belle watching him afraid for him and curios of his actions from a spot beside her father who also looked at him curiously. It was at this last one whom he decided to approach.

\- Lord Maurice, I have come from far away to ask permission to try to wake up Lady Belle from her deep slumber.

The pandemonium was immediate, but the spinner followed not taking his eyes away from Belle’s.

\- I know this will not make sense to you, but i had meet your daughter. She and i, we have a deep wound sir a-and i have reasons to believe she is my true love.

\- Take this delusional man out of the room - one of the ministers ordained and the guards started to drag rum away as he continued speaking

\- Please sir, listen to me. I met her in the forest last night. she come to me as an spirite and got accidentally bonded to me. I know what happened to her and how to help her, please sir! what do you have to lose?

\- Wait! - Lord Maurice stopped the guards under the incredulous sight of the court surrounding him - Explain yourself!

\- What is to explain, the man is not in his right mind Maurice! - Gaston was advancing over rumpel as a menacing giant. Belle quickly came to stand between them trying to defend him - I don't know what kind of joke you are playing but we will have none of it in this place peasant

\- Enough Gaston! I am the Lord here and i want to listen to him - it seemed as if Gaston wanted to protest but in the end he came back to his original post, hatred to being talked down evident in his features - You peasant, better explain yourself quickly.

\- Yes sir! well you see it's not easy to explain….

He then tell all that happened to him since the start to this moment to the ruler with little interruption from the others in the room except when he came to the part in which he explained the involvement of Sir Gaston on the issue. Said Sir had to been restricted from taking apart the spinner and were obliged to leave the room.

Only when he came to the end, rum allow himself to breath.

\- That is quite the story, but i'm afraid that it's very difficult for me to believe you

\- I know sir, just allow me one chance to wake her, and then you will have your proof.

\- My lord you really won't allow this men to….

Rumpel didn't hear the end of it, Belle had called his attention apart.

\- Just listen and repeat after me, i believe i can help you to convince him.- and rum listen to her, all their hopes depended of those words.

\- Sir if you would allow me- Rum called attention on him again - I know that you two depend only on you two since your wife passed away, making your bond a close one although sometime you don't understand Belle. I know you have been awake all night when she was twelfth and cached the pox. I know you had been there when she felled from her horse at nineteen and broke her wrist. and i know that you had been awake most of the nights since Belle came to this state praying for a miracle. Please sir I can wake her.

Silence came upon the room, all were waiting for Lord Maurice decision. It take little time to the ruler to make a decision, but it looked like ages to Rum.

\- Then you have my permission, wake my child up.

 


	7. DO YOU BELIEVE IN DESTINY?

Looking down on his bride, knowing she was just besides him was surreal. Any other person would had found it as odd as her father and the court had, but after all this adventure little things seemed odd anymore.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Belle...spirit Belle. Receiving a reassuring look and a tiny nod that encourage him to, finally, kiss her. 

It was easy to say, but what if they were wrong? he would had failed Belle. She will sleep for God know how long and he will be condemned to know that his love, for he loved her much more that he believed he could love someone in such a short time, and see the rows of people trying to kiss her awake.

Correction he will see nothing, for Lord Maurice was going to imprisoned him until the castle fall apart. He could feel the glare of the man on his back. The fact that this was necessary did not change the jealousy of a father letting go his only child.

And what if Belle wake up but didn't remember him and their marriage? granted it was a better option for at least Belle will be alright. But he would have to go  back to his dread life. Whatever people tell you it a lie, having love and lost IS worse than never having love at all. At last if you don't know what you are missing and the cynicism about this matters make you able to conform with less.

Like he and Milah. He had be willing to sacrifice the bliss that tales talked about for the sureness of company. But since he met Belle that was no longer an option. Now he wanted everything.

\- You are my true love - he blinked out of his thought at Belle lovely voice - i know you are Rum! just kiss me already.

Looking at the breath taking vision in front of him, clad in a beautiful golden dress and red roses on her hair she looked every part of the fae she trough her when they just met. He lowered his head and chastely kissed her cold pink lips, praying in his mind for this to work.

The wave of magic should have told him as told everyone of his success. The court were divided between the happiness of having their Lady back and the indignation of having a peasant in the court. How can that man be the Lady true love?

He should have been aware of all this if it weren't for the globes of blue light that open at the moment he kissed belle, looking at him searching in him and, broking in a smile that prove that she not only remember him but also found him somehow worthy.

Lifting her hand, Belle caressed the side of his face and he did his best no not melt on the spot with little success. Coming to a stop on the back of his neck, the little nudge bring him forward to Belle lips again.

This kiss was nothing like the first. It was sweet but all consuming at the same time.  It was full of love, tenderness and promise, promise of  a future together. It hadn't lasted long, they were soon aware of their public as they hear Belle’s father coughing behind them.

Resting her forehead on his and letting the arms around him slack on a lose hug but never stopping to encircle Belle opened her eyes again.

\- Rum - she was breathless, because of him! God it was the most lovely sound in the world, he was going to be sure to bring her to such state daily.

It was a good promise, he had to be sure to insert it in his vow for the formal wedding. 

* * *

** THE END**


End file.
